gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conqueror Season 1 Standings
How to play: ''User blog: Jeremiah Garland/Conqueror So, We found this game, and well, we wanted to start a league for fun! It has Season Games, Playoffs, and a Championship game.. :P, So how this will work is, at the time of writing this, the first game is in progress. There will be 8 games in the season. A new player can join anytime. Points will be counted via your place in the game. If you win, you get 3 points. If your 2nd, you get 2 points. If your 3rd, you get 1 point. You will need to be in the top 6 in standings to qualify. If there is a tie, it doesn't matter. When your in the playoffs, and you win, you will advance to the first Finals game. If you win that, then you go to the second finals game for the championship. Also, you must have played 8 games to qualify. How the playoffs work: ''In the playoffs, Forfeitting is not an option. Round 1: 6 players will play. The players will go 45 turns to avoid the game going too long. The Top 4 players will go on. Assuming the overseer of the game is not in the game, at the end of the game, or if a player is eliminated before the game is over, said overseer will enter the game to either spectate, or mark the scores at the end of the game to legitimize that the final scores are real, and are not photo shopped, or anything of the sorts. Round 2: 4 players will play. The players will go 65 turns to avoid the game going too long. The top 2 players will go to the final game. If the overseer is not in the game, said overseer will have the same responsibilities as above. Final Game: 2 players will play. The only way to win is to eliminate your opponent entirely. If the Overseer is not in the game, said Overseer will will have the same responsibilities as above. All-Star Break Coming Soon Season Schedule Week 1 Game 1: Completed.. Players: Ned Edgewalker (Eliminated Turn 34, Returned, Turn 48, Eliminated again, Turn 50) Nults McKagan, Jeremiah Garland, Squirto19 and Sven Daggersteel (Left the game, Forfitted. Turn 54) (Completed, game went too long. Squirto wins with 536 points. Nults gets second with 310 points. Garland gets third with 133 points.) Game 2: Completed.. Players: Ned Edgewalker v. Albert Spark. Winner: Albert Spark (Forfeit) Game 3: Completed... Players: Parax. (First Game) v. Jeremiah Garland. (Jeremiah Wins!) Map: China (FIRST TEAM TO PLAY ON CHINA!) Game 4: In Progress... Players: Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) v. Nults McKagan Game 5: Upcoming... Players: Lord Andrew Mallace & Jeremiah Garland v. Jim Logan (First Game) & Parax. Wednesday, 4:00 Pacific, 7:00 Eastern. Map: Great Lakes Thursday: League Day Off Friday: League Day Off Saturday: Game 6: Upcoming... Players: Hannah Bluefeather v. Sven Daggersteel. Time not yet set. Map: Europe. Standings KEY: UN - Unranked // - Clinched Playoff Spot CON - Clinched the Conquest Trophy (For most points in the season) How to spectate *Log in *Click on the game you want to spectate *Watch it from the lobby *Enjoy! Awards/Trophy's/Pagebanners/Pictures of awards and trophy's that you will 'get' ~Page Banners are being made~ The Curycoo Trophy & Pagebanner The page banner is being made and will say "So and so won the Curycoo Trophy" This trophy is the Championship. The Conquest Trophy & Page Banner Page banner will say somewhat the same thing like it did for the trophy above.